One Point Cup
The One Point Cup is an IPF competition set to be played in the Draft League's off season. Contested by the three Draft League competitors as well as at least one unannounced team, squads will be selected from pokemon with a draft points value of one. History In January 2020, head of IPF competitions Tom Bowler announced that the cup would take place following the first season of the Draft League, either in April or May. "It will be a marvellous opportunity for lower ranked competitors who wouldn't normally get a look in," he said in an interview with the Daily Whismur. Although Bowler confirmed new teams would take part in the cup, including IPF affiliate Malie City Mimikyus, the exact format of the competition is yet to be announced. Seb O'Horick has suggested that team members will not be drafted and instead private one-off contracts will be offered to competitors for the duration of the tournament, in what would be a fairly lucrative situation for pokémon used to competing purely on the amateur circuit. Rules Franchises will announce their squads in advance, however more than one franchise may use the same species of Pokémon. The most successful competitor will win a place in IPF history and have its nickname assigned to the record. Tournament format tbc, depending on the number of entrants. The full list of legal Pokémon is as follows (click expand): Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Squirtle, Wartortle, Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Rattata, Rattata (Alola), Spearow, Fearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Sandshrew (Alola), Nidoran♀, Nidorina, Nidoran♂, Nidorino, Vulpix, Vulpix (Alola), Jigglypuff, Zubat, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Parasect, Venonat, Diglett, Meowth, Meowth (Alola), Psyduck, Mankey, Growlithe, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Abra, Machop, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Tentacool, Geodude, Geodude (Alola), Graveler, Graveler (Alola), Ponyta, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Seel, Dewgong, Grimer, Grimer (Alola), Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Drowzee, Krabby, Voltorb, Exeggcute, Cubone, Lickitung, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Horsea, Seadra, Goldeen, Staryu, Magikarp, Omanyte, Kabuto, Dratini, Chikorita, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Quilava, Totodile, Croconaw, Sentret, Furret, Hoothoot, Ledyba, Ledian, Spinarak, Chinchou, Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Natu, Mareep, Flaaffy, Marill, Hoppip, Skiploom, Aipom, Sunkern, Sunflora, Yanma, Wooper, Misdreavus, Unown, Wobbuffet, Pineco, Snubbull, Teddiursa, Slugma, Magcargo, Swinub, Remoraid, Delibird, Houndour, Phanpy, Stantler, Tyrogue, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Larvitar, Pupitar, Treecko, Grovyle, Torchic, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Cascoon, Silcoon, Dustox, Lotad, Lombre, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Taillow, Wingull, Ralts, Kirlia, Surskit, Shroomish, Surskit, Slakoth, Nincada, Whismur, Loudred, Makuhita, Azurill, Nosepass, Skitty, Delcatty, Aron, Lairon, Meditite, Electrike, Plusle, Minun, Illumise, Gulpin, Swalot, Carvanha, Wailmer, Numel, Spoink, Spinda, Trapinch, Vibrava, Cacnea, Swablu, Seviper, Lunatone, Barboach, Corphish, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Feebas, Castform, Shuppet, Duskull, Tropius, Chimecho, Wynaut, Snorunt, Spheal, Sealeo, Clamperl, Luvdisc, Bagon, Shelgon, Beldum, Turtwig, Grotle, Chimchar, Piplup, Prinplup, Starly, Staravia, Bidoof, Kricketot, Shinx, Luxio, Budew, Cranidos, Shieldon, Burmy, Combee, Pachirisu, Buizel, Cherubi, Cherrim, Shellos, Drifloon, Buneary, Glameow, Chingling, Stunky, Bronzor, Bonsly, Mime Jr., Happiny, Gible, Riolu, Hippopotas, Skorupi, Croagunk, Carnivine, Finneon, Mantyke, Snover, Snivy, Tepig, Pignite, Oshawott, Dewott, Patrat, Watchog, Lillipup, Herdier, Purrloin, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Munna, Pidove, Tranquill, Blitzle, Roggenrola, Boldore, Woobat, Drilbur, Timburr, Tympole, Palpitoad, Sewaddle, Swadloon, Venipede, Cottonee, Petilil, Sandile, Krokorok, Darukama, Maractus, Dwebble, Scraggy, Yamask, Tirtouga, Archen, Trubbish, Zorua, Minccino, Gothita, Gothorita, Solosis, Ducklett, Vanillite, Vanillish, Deerling, Emolga, Karrablast, Foongus, Frillish, Joltik, Klink, Klang, Tynamo, Eelektrik, Elgyem, Litwick, Lampent, Axew, Cubchoo, Shelmet, Mienfoo, Golett, Pawniard, Rufflet, Vullaby, Deino, Zweilous, Larvesta, Chespin, Quilladin, Fennekin, Braixen, Froakie, Bunnelby, Fletchling, Fletchinder, Scatterbug, Spewpa, Litleo, Flabébé, Floette, Skiddo, Pancham, Espurr, Honedge, Spritzee, Swirlix, Inkay, Binacle, Skrelp, Clauncher, Helioptile, Tyrant, Amaura, Dedenne, Goomy, Phantump, Pumpkaboo, Bergmite, Noibat, Rowlet, Dartrix, Litten, Popplio, Brionne, Pikipek, Trumbeak, Yungoos, Grubbin, Charjabug, Crabrawler, Cutiefly, Rockruff, Mareanie, Mudbray, Dewpider, Fomantis, Morelull, Salandit, Stufful, Bounsweet, Steenee, Wimpod, Sandygast, Jangmo-o. Normal Draft League Rules rules will apply for the event with the following exceptions: * There will be no draws. Should a move KO the last two Pokémon simultaneously, the Pokémon using that move will be considered the loser. This applies to moves that KO the user such as Self-Destruct and items which inflict recoil such as Life Orb. If time is called on a match the team with more Pokémon remaining wins. Should each team have the same remaining number of Pokémon, HP percentage will be taken into account. * Froakie may not use the Protean ability. * Baton Pass is banned. Rotom-Assisted Replay O'Horick was to further speculate during the Draft League winter break that the much-maligned Rotom-assisted replay system would be trialled during IPF competition for the first time during the One Point Cup. IPF officials are yet to comment. Category:Competition